Unmei no Kaikou
by Liloo chan
Summary: Tsuzuki est encore hanté par son passé imprégné de solitude et de souffrance, et Hisoka voudrait qu'il réalise qu'il n'est plus seul... puisqu'il est là, lui.


**Note :** Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma p'tite Baka saru. Je te remercie pour tes nombreux messages, pour les petits cadeaux que tu m'envoies… pour tes encouragements… pour tout… Tu es si gentille avec moi… Merci ! Merci !

Manquant de temps, je ne peux t'offrir que cette petite fic… j'espère tout de même qu'elle te plaira.

Enormes bisous et tout plein de bonheur pour ta 18ème année !!!

Contexte : La scène se passe quelques jours après qu'Hisoka a empêché Tsuzuki de mettre fin à sa vie. Je n'ai pas lu le Manga donc je ne sais pas s'il y a une suite… mais ça correspond à la fin de l'anime.

(Au fait… le titre de cette fic est en fait le titre d'une musique de la bande originale de Y no M… tout simplement parce-que j'ai écrit cette fic tout en écoutant en boucle cette musique. Sérieux, elle est vraiment trop belle !!! Néanmoins… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire… hum… hum… cherchez pas à comprendre… Bref, si quelqu'un le sait, je serais ravie qu'il me le dise !)

* * *

**Unmei no Kaikou**

Comme ça, allongé dans cette herbe qui ignore tout des ravages que le temps peut causer, les yeux grands ouverts sur ce ciel d'un bleu trop parfait dans lequel ces milliers de pétales roses dansent en cadence guidés par les humeurs du vent, ton torse se soulevant lentement avec légèreté à chacune de tes inspirations, tes cheveux fins s'animant dans cet air tiède, presque chaleureux, paraissant flotter tout autour de ton visage… Tu sembles si paisible… en paix avec toi-même… en harmonie avec cette nature immuable dont la beauté n'émeut que les mortels.

Seulement je sais. Cette part sombre de toi que tu ne veux pas qu'on voit… Mes yeux ne la perçoivent peut-être pas, mais mon cœur… non, mon corps tout entier la ressent, comme si elle faisait partie de moi… chaque fois que je me trouve près de toi. Tu ne m'as sûrement pas entendu arriver et c'est pourquoi tu laisses ces sentiments profonds parcourir ton corps… envahir le mien. Tu ne fais ça que lorsque tu penses être seul, croyant que personne ne peut te comprendre… ou que personne ne peut ou même ne veut écouter ta souffrance… Alors tu souris constamment… comme si tout allait bien… comme si tu allais bien.

_Hypocrite_… c'est ce dont je t'ai accusé il y a quelques temps, et tu ne l'as pas nié, te contentant simplement de me répondre avec ce sourire factice que si cela te permettait de ne pas être rejeté par les autres alors être un hypocrite t'était bien égal. Alors que je me rapproche de toi, la connexion avec toi se renforce et tandis que mon corps se met à trembler et que mon cœur se met à saigner avec le tien, je comprends ce que tu as voulu me dire ce jour-là : _Je ne veux plus jamais être seul_. Je ne recule pas. Je veux partager ta douleur, peut-être qu'en la divisant elle te paraîtra moins insoutenable.

J'avance encore d'un pas. Je voudrais atteindre cette souffrance et la faire taire à jamais. Tu n'es maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et Je peux à présent lire tes pensées : _Suis-je vraiment… humain ?_ Mes genoux viennent heurter lourdement le sol, incapables de supporter plus longtemps mon poids tant la solitude et la peine que je ressens… que tu ressens est intense. Je refuse que tu t'infliges ça plus longtemps ! Je le refuse ! Ma main vient se poser avec délicatesse sur ta joue. Elle paraît si froide. Le contact te fait sursauter légèrement et ton regard si envoûtant vient finalement trouver le mien.

A l'instant où tu prends conscience de ma présence, je sens tes sentiments s'atténuer. Tu tentes de les étouffer. Tu tentes de fuir. Tu veux te cacher. Tu veux dissimuler ta détresse. Je ne le tolèrerai pas. Alors que tu te redresses, je me jette sur toi et te prends fortement dans mes bras. Si tu ne veux pas écouter, alors je te le ferai sentir. Sentir que tu n'es plus seul, que je suis là, que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ni ne me détournerai de toi. C'est à l'écoute de ma propre voix, quand je me mets à murmurer tout bas alors que j'ai blotti ma tête dans le creux de ton cou que je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Fragile, cassée, déchirée… c'est ainsi qu'elle résonne entre mes lèvres déformées de tristesse.

« Idiot, bien sûr que tu es humain ! » D'abord hésitant, tu m'entoures doucement de tes bras. Tu t'en veux maintenant de m'avoir imposé tes sentiments sans le vouloir.

- « Hisoka… Je ne voulais pas… que tu… » Je sens mon cœur hurler en même temps que ma voix :

- « Arrête ! Arrête ça ! Ne vois-tu pas que c'est toi qui te détournes de moi là ! » Je redresse la tête et encadre ton visage de mes mains. Je peux voir cette profonde mélancolie dans tes yeux alors que tu oses me faire un timide sourire. « Arrête je te dis ! Tu n'es pas obligé de sourire tout le temps ! » En même temps que je parle, je te fixe avec toute l'affection et la sincérité que je ressens pour toi, espérant que tu puisses lire dans mes yeux tout ce que je me trouve incapable de formuler par des mots. Ecoute-moi s'il te plait, entend-moi ! Je veux t'être utile, je ne veux pas rester passif ni me sentir impuissant face à ta douleur. Je pose doucement mon front contre le tien et m'accorde quelques secondes avant d'ajouter en chuchotant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret : « Tu n'es pas obligé de sourire… lorsque tu n'en as pas envie… »

- « Pardon… Hisoka… » Tu fermes les yeux, comme pour ne plus me voir. Mes émotions mêlées aux tiennes me submergent et je te secoue violemment.

- « Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! » Je t'en prie… ne m'évite pas…Craintivement, tu ouvres de nouveau les paupières et laisses mon regard pénétrer le tien. Tes yeux s'humidifient distinctivement et je ressens à présent de la culpabilité. Ta culpabilité d'être en souffrance et de me l'avoir imposé une fois de plusStupide… comme tu es stupide… « Je me fous de savoir ce que t'as dit cet enfoiré ! (1) Tsuzuki… ne vois-tu pas… que tu es bien plus humain que de nombreuses personnes… Ne comprends-tu pas que si tu souffres, c'est parce-que justement tu es humain… La solitude, la tristesse, la peine, la douleur, la culpabilité sont des sentiments humains. » Tsuzuki… tu es quelqu'un de bon… toujours prêt à aider les autres… Tu… as plus d'humanité que quiconque que je connaisse. Peu importe la couleur de tes yeux, ou même le fait que ton corps soit différent des autres… Tsuzuki…

Je délaisse ton visage d'une main pour la placer avec tendresse sur ton cœur. « Je peux t'assurer qu'ici tu es humain… Tsuzuki. » L'eau que tu avais réussie à contenir péniblement à l'intérieur de tes yeux se met finalement à couler le long de tes joues. Je sais que tu as besoin de l'entendre et tu peux compter sur moi pour te le répéter encore et encore. Tsuzuki… Je veux que tu me laisses pleurer avec toi quand tu en ressens l'envie… Je ne veux pas être qu'un simple partenaire pour toi. Je veux être là quand tu en as besoin. Personne ne te demande de cacher ta détresse… et surtout pas moi ! « Tu… Tu as le droit d'être malheureux… » Je caresse doucement ta joue, chassant en vain les larmes chaudes qui continuent de jaillir de tes yeux émus. Tu me laisses faire et me regardes d'un air quelque peu confus.

- « Je suis désolé… Hisoka… »

- « Et arrête de t'excuser tout le temps ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux que tu sois honnête envers moi… Je ne supporte pas de savoir que je te suis inutile… »

- « Tu… tu ne m'es pas inutile… Hisoka… »

- « Alors quoi ! » Je t'aime de tout mon cœur… et toi… tu continues de pleurer… s'il te plaît, dis-moi que cet amour n'est pas inutile… Je voudrais qu'il te guérisse… qu'il soit plus grand que cette souffrance… qu'il te libère… Je voudrais qu'il suffise pour que tu cesses enfin de te haïr et de te sentir coupable d'être en vie. Tu recouvres ma main qui est restée posée sur ta poitrine avec la tienne et je peux à présent sentir ton cœur battre avec plus de force, plus de détermination alors que mes oreilles accueillent avec un soulagement évident la confession que tu me fais.

- « Tu n'es pas inutile Hisoka… Ce jour-là… quand tu m'as demandé de vivre pour toi… parce-que tu avais besoin de moi… j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre… Tu es loin d'être inutile, Hisoka… tu es ma raison de vivre… Je vis pour toi… parce-que je sais que tu te sens bien avec moi… et parce-que moi aussi… je me sens bien avec toi. » Mes muscles se détendent avec tes mots, mais nos cœurs continuent de saigner.

- « Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu encore si mal au fond de toi ? » Tu m'offres un sourire dont tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire… un sourire qui se trouve entre la peine et la joie… un sourire qui paraît vouloir pencher d'un côté, mais qui n'ose pas encore le faire. Il est encore trop tôt…

- « Parce-que cette souffrance… je l'ai ressentie durant tellement de temps, qu'il me semble n'avoir connu que ça. Cette profonde solitude était bien réelle et… c'est dur pour moi de réaliser que… que… enfin, J'ai besoin de temps pour apprendre à vivre avec la tendresse et la sincérité que tu m'offres. Des souvenirs aussi douloureux ne s'effacent pas en quelques jours… »

- « Je le sais ça… » Comment ne pourrais-je pas en être conscient moi-même… Seulement, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ma propre douleur s'est apaisée… et s'apaise chaque jour un peu plus. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir… C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je voudrais pouvoir faire la même chose pour toi. « … et je comprends… mais n'oublis jamais que tu n'es plus seul. » Je dépose un léger baiser sur ton front et te serre ensuite un peu plus fort contre moi.

-« Hisoka… merci. » _D'être là, de m'accepter tel que je suis_…

On dit que le temps a le pouvoir d'apaiser les cœurs… Dans cette vie d'éternité, je veux être à tes côtés… et je me plais à imaginer le jour où nous sourirons ensembles, où nous rirons ensembles, heureux, vivant. Vivant et heureux d'être en vie. Je veux être là pour te guider, pour te montrer les choses qui valent la peine d'être vues. Bien entendu, je ne peux t'assurer que tous nos jours seront joyeux… mais je sais qu'il peut suffire de quelques moments de bonheur pour que tu apprennes à aimer cette vie… pour que tu apprennes à t'aimer…

Alors que nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe côte à côte, j'entrelace mes doigts avec les tiens, comme pour te faire part de mon engagement tacite, et tandis que nous semblons nous noyer dans cet océan de pétales qui nous enveloppe et nous berce lentement, ce paysage qui me paraissait trop parfait quelques instants plus tôt n'est plus. Non, auprès de toi… il est juste parfait… parce-que même si aujourd'hui il ne s'agit encore que d'un rêve… Ce rêve d'un bonheur futur avec toi… ce rêve… je veux y croire. J'y crois !

Owari

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, Hisoka parle de Muraki là. 


End file.
